Don't Wake the King
by Wasmowin93
Summary: He is old, tired, and just wants to sleep in peace. But there is always something that drags him from his slumber. And everyone knows you do not disturb the King of the Monsters. Now someone will learn that, the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

The ocean. Dark, deep, and best of all quiet. It was the perfect place to take a long deserved rest.  
After countless years of fighting, the king figured he had earned a little beauty sleep. He was tired and old, but far from weak.  
The deep scars that marked his thick hide was testament to his numerous victories over those who would try to claim his throne.  
Each of his challengers had been cast down by him. Some claimed he was a danger to the planet, and for the most part, they were right.  
He had leveled cities and left them irradiated wastelands. The king didn't care what happened to the world above, so long as nothing encroached in on his territory. Rarely did he ever go out of his way to venture onto the surface, and when he did it was only to feed.  
The last time he had gone to feed, he was struck by atomic weaponry.  
He survived the blast of nuclear fire, and it proved to be a more filling meal than he had expected.  
But all of that was all in the past.  
Right now, the king was content with the dark, cold, peacefulness of the ocean.  
Right now there were no more enemies, no threats, and most importantly, nothing to wake him.  
Or so he thought.

* * *

As the king slept, he felt something gently nudge against one of his dorsal spines. At first he figured it was nothing but another confused pod of whales bumping into him and promptly went back to sleep. Then he felt something nudge against his shoulder. Not seeing it fit to open his eyes, the king listened for the annoyance.

"You can't hold me for much longer!" a rough voice shouted angrily.

"I won't let you escape this planet!" a second, weaker sounding voice retorted.

The king was confused. Even with his very limited telepathic abilities, he could tell something was very wrong.  
The voices came from the same source, and yet were separate. To the king, it felt like a duel between two clashing minds. It was strange, but he had seen and fought stranger. The king hoped that maybe they would calm down and shut up. But after another five minutes of loud and annoying bickering, the king had to voice a complaint.

* * *

Jasper and Lapis fought on a mental battle field while their fusion Malachite rampaged mindlessly on the ocean floor. Both Gems were oblivious to what was around them as they were far too busy fighting for control.

"Release me now you little trollop!" Jasper growled as she pulled against the shackles that bound her. "Your treachery will not go unpunished!"

Lapis strained and pulled back on the connecting shackles as she tried to keep Jasper from breaking the fusion.

"Nothing is going to make me release you!" Lapis shouted back as she regained her footing. "You would only put Steven in more danger!"

"To hell with that little halfbreed!" Jasper retorted as she yanked on the shackles, dragging Lapis to the ground. "He and the rest of those traitors will fall to Yellow Diamond! You're only delaying the inevitable!"

"Lair!"

"Weakling!"

"Savage!"

"Traitor!"

Suddenly, a third voice boomed. The voice shook the mental illusion like an earthquake and froze both Jasper and Lapis in a state of raw shock.

" **SHUT UP!"**

The voice was terrifying and hit them like an avalanche of rage. Lapis fell to her knees and covered her ears. Jasper remained standing, but was shaking like a leaf in the midst of a hurricane. Slowly, Jasper's shock was turned into anger.

"Who dares address me such a tone?!" she shouted hatefully.

The voice didn't respond back, but Jasper knew it was listening. A part of her said that what she was doing was stupid.  
Whatever had spoken, it was ancient and powerful. Yet is was no Gem. Therefor it; in her mind, was below her.

"Are too much of a coward to answer?!" Jasper shouted mockingly.

"Please, forgive her! She means naught of what she says!" Lapis cried out to the voice.

Lapis knew this voice, she knew it all too well. The voice was one she had learned to fear during her time in the mirror. She knew who was speaking and what he was capable of.

"Shut up weakling!" Jasper snarled angrily. "If it isn't as spineless as it sounds, then maybe it will prove me wrong!"

The mental illusion began to crumble as the outside words began to quake. Before the illusion completely broke, Jasper and Lapis heard the voice speak again. This time, it was followed by a loud, angry growling.

 **"SO BE IT!"**

* * *

He would have been just fine had the rock creature heeded his demand. But no, it was never that easy.  
Now the creature had insulted _and_ challenged him his own territory. This error needed to be corrected!  
If they, them, whatever it was wanted to fight, then he would be more than willing to oblige. He would show them why he had held his title as long as he had.  
He would show them the best way he knew; through example.

* * *

Malachite watched in awe as what she thought was an undersea mountain begin to move.  
The seafloor shook, the water began to bubble and swirl as a thick cloud of silt was thrown about by the great upheaval.  
She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Malachite was big, bigger than the other Gems.  
But what was awakening before her made her look like a flea by comparison.  
The great mass that was moving before her was easily over three-hundred feet tall with a tail five-hundred feet in length.  
Both Jasper and Lapis had seen massive Gem fusions in the Galaxy war, but none even came close to the size of this behemoth.  
Malachite was thrown back by the force of the creature's tail as it began to swim away from them, only to turn it's massive bulk back around the face them.  
It's body was covered in thick black scales. Each of the monster's muscles were rippling with pure primal strength.  
The creature let out a low threatening growl as it showed it's teeth.

" _Lapis, what is that thing!"_ the Jasper side of Malachite asked as she took several frightened steps back.

Lapis didn't answer, she was too busy mentally cowering in the back of Malachite's mind. Jasper took Lapis and began to shake her, desperate to break her from her useless state.

 _"What is it, Lapis?! Tell me what that thing is!"_

As if to answer the arrogant gem, the creature unleashed a roar that made volcanic eruptions sound tame.  
The ocean water did little to silence apocalyptic sound as it pierced into the fusion's head.  
It shook the very ground they stood and made the water boil with an ancient heat.  
If Jasper had a heart, it would have stopped dead in her chest. The raw power behind the roar was like nothing she had ever heard before.  
It struck the purest form of terror right through her gemstone.  
All of that anger, all of that might, and she had just pissed it off.

 _"His name...you want to know his name?"_ Lapis rasped as she trembled.

The behemoth began to accelerate at an alarming speed, straight towards Malachite.  
Jasper barely heard Lapis' voice over the sound the seafloor breaking underneath her as the monster slammed itself headfirst into her.

 _"His name is Godzilla. The King of the Monsters."_

* * *

 _Been wanting to make a Godzilla fic for a while. To clarify, the Godzilla in this story is the Legendary Pictures incarnation._


	2. Chapter 2

The seafloor cracked and split as Godzilla smashed Malachite underneath his massive body.  
Everything went black for Malachite as she felt the crushing weight overwhelm her. She shut her eyes as she braced for the inevitable.

"I don't wanna die like this!" Malachite screamed as she held her hands out above her.

 _"Then let me drive!"_ the Lapis side of Malachite shouted as she overpowered Jasper.

I the blink of an eye, a large bubble of water surrounded the fusion and cushioned the impact of the angered king's fury.  
It was enough to keep her from being destroyed, but not by much. When the mighty kaiju lifted his head to admire his work, he was surprised to find the the tiny fusion was still intact. She was smashed deep into the seafloor like a tiny pebble sunk into thick mud.  
Her eyes were wide with shock and terror as she painfully pulled herself out of the Malachite shaped crevasse.

"You...haven't beaten me yet!" Malachite hissed as Jasper took back control of the fusion.

* * *

Godzilla let out a snort of amusement. He admired her tenacity, but not her strength or her intelligence.  
But, then again, he never really expected the fusion to be much of a challenge. She was just another young upstart starting fights that she couldn't finish.  
Godzilla was feeling unusually forgiving that day, and with a low, dismissive growl, he began to swim away.  
But the arrogant gem Jasper wanted none of his forgiveness.

* * *

 _"Don't you turn your spiny back on me!"_ she roared as she raised her arms in front of her.

The ocean water began to swirl around her hands at an increasing rate. Her initial fears had made her forget that she had the power of the ocean at her command. Malachite slammed her hands together and unleashed a powerful current of water that struck the monster in the back of his head.  
The attack hit Godzilla with the force of a torpedo. This was followed by several more attacks that struck him all along his back and shoulders.  
Each attack whipped up large clouds of silt as they rocketed towards their massive target.

 _"Jasper, stop it!"_ Lapis cried out as she tugged on her mental shackles. _"That's not going to work!"_

 _"Shut up!"_ Jasper shouted as she yanked back on the shackles. _"Nothing could survive that amount of punishment!"_

The cloud of silt and sand was too thick to see through. Malachite couldn't tell what had become of the giant saurian.  
Slowly the silt cloud thinned out, and revealed that the mighty creature was still alive and unscathed.

 _"No, that's impossible!"_ Jasper shouted at this terrifying revelation.

Godzilla's eyes were filled with a burning fury as he glared down at the fusion.  
With a loud roar, the mighty kaiju charged at Malachite with his teeth bared and his clawed hands curled into fists.

* * *

How dare that little insect attack him with his back turned! Such a cowardly attack could not go unpunished.  
He was going to let them off with a warning. But they had the audacity to decline his mercy!  
They should have been thanking him.  
They should have taken his mercy and left him in peace.  
Their petty little attacks had only angered him further.  
It was insulting to attack him with such weakness!  
And Godzilla had no patience for weaklings!

* * *

 _"No! No stay back!"_ Jasper screamed as she raised her hands defensively.

Shackles and chains of water began to form and lock around the mighty saurian's body.

 _"Jasper, I can't hold him for very long!"_ Lapis shouted as she strained to keep the shackles together. _"We need to escape! We aren't strong enough to stop him!"_

Godzilla let out a surprised snort as the water shackles clamped down on his hands and feet. He felt massive chains of water coil tightly over his dorsal spines.  
If Godzilla could, he would have laughed. He underestimated the tiny rock creature.  
Hydrokinesis might have been useful against him, had he been some other giant monster.  
While the ocean might have lent it's power to the tiny rock creature, one fact rendered that advantage null.  
The ocean had adopted the rock creature; Godzilla was born into it. His body was designed to dominate the land and the deep sea.  
With a mighty thrash of his tail, Godzilla shattered the chains that bound him like they were nothing.  
One by one, the shackles snapped as Godzilla charged Malachite.

 _"Lapis, do something!"_ Jasper screamed as the titan built up speed.

 _"It's no use! He's too strong!"_ Lapis cried as she summoned more and more chains only to have then snap uselessly.

Jasper gazed helplessly as Godzilla drew closer. She was paralyzed with fear. She was an insect in the presence of a god.

 _"Yellow Diamond...save me..."_

Godzilla suddenly thrashed to the side and smashed his massive tail against the fusion.  
With an earth shattering clap, Malachite was struck with the full brunt of Godzilla's power.  
She rocketed up through the water at breakneck speeds with the ocean offering no resistance.  
With a plume of white sea foam, Malachite burst out of the ocean and flew into the horizon.

* * *

Godzilla was still seething as he unleashed a roar of victory. His blood was far too boiling to go back to sleep now.  
The fight had ended so suddenly, and was still ready for more! In a moment of clarity, Godzilla caught a scent in the now angry waters.  
The scent was off of Malachite, but he also smelt four other scents. He growled bitterly as the memories came flooding back to him.  
Malachite was what they called a Crystal Gem. A race of alien invaders from the dark void of space.  
Godzilla remembered when they tried to take his domain from him thousands of years ago. He scorched the land of many of the foreign parasites.  
Their presence alone was enough to throw the balance of nature off to the brink of collapse.  
Godzilla had thought that they were all destroyed or driven off thousands of years ago. But now he could sense more of these "Gems".  
He could sense four more gems, more intruders. Nature needed to remain balanced, and he was the enforcer of that balance.  
With a new motive, the King of the Monsters began to swim towards the source of the scents.  
He should have known that a nap was too much to ask for.

* * *

Garnet was meditating in her room. She was busy trying to determine where Peridot was hiding when her vision was suddenly flooded with frightening images. Through the images of fire and ruin, Garnet heard a thunderous roar split through her mind.

Garnet's eyes snapped open as she jumped to her feet.

"He's coming," Garnet said aloud as she rushed to the temple gateway. "And Rose isn't here to help this time."


	3. Chapter 3

Steven and Connie were running along the beach near the temple on a quest for seashells.  
They had found at least a pails worth of clam shells and hermit crab shells.  
The sun was shinning high in the sky and there was a gentle breeze coming from the north.  
The brisk ocean water tickled the two's bare feet as they ran back to the temple with their payload.

"Are you sure we should be giving these to her?" Connie asked as looked warily over the red plastic pail.

"Yeah I'm sure!" Steven laughed happily. "Amethyst can eat anything!"

As the two youngsters reached the steps of the temple, they noticed that Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were all meeting in the living room.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Steven exclaimed happily as he and Connie entered the temple. "Check out all these sea shells!"

"Oh, hello Steven...hi Connie," Pearl responded rather halfheartedly.

There was a thick sense of dread in the room. Steven and Connie knew that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Steven asked. "Is this about Peridot? Has she done something?"

"No, but..." Pearl trailed off with a look of extreme worry and doubt.

Garnet stepped forward and placed her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Steven, I need you to listen to me," she stated in a firm yet soft tone. "I want you to take Connie home and stay there for the night."

"What?!" Connie exclaimed with embarrassment and shock. "My parents wouldn't let-"

Garnet shushed Connie by placing a one-hundred dollar bill in her hand.

"That should cover any expenses," Garnet stated as she adjusted her shades.

"Uhh...thanks..." Connie responded rather dumbstruck.

Steven wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew when he was being lied to. Something was troubling the Gems.  
Steven decided the best way to find out what they were up to was to play along. Steven hugged Garnet and gave a painfully obvious fake laugh.

"Gee, thanks Garnet! I'll go pack my pajamas!" he exclaimed with a forced smile.

Pearl sniffled and turned her back. Amethyst looked like she was going to be sick. Garnet managed to maintain her statuesque body language even though she knew exactly what was coming for them. The only thing that mattered right now was getting Steven as far away from the temple as possible.

"Alright, I'm packed up," Steven stated as he ran down to the living room with backpack full of stuff.

Pearl knelt down and hugged Steven.

"N-now go and have fun with C-Connie," Pearl whimpered as she tried not to sound as dreadful as she felt. "S-stay safe and behave. We'll pick you up when...when..."

"Yeah, go nuts little buddy!" Amethyst laughed as she pushed Pearl aside. "Try not to have too much fun!"

Garnet remained silent as Steven left the temple with Connie in hand.

* * *

Once they made sure Steven was gone, the Gems resumed addressing the issue at hand.

"Garnet, are you sure of what you saw?" Pearl asked nervously. "I mean, we haven't seen the thing in over a thousand years."

Garnet nodded her head as she adjusted her shades. There was no doubt in her mind about what she had seen in her vision.

"I'm positive," Garnet stated bitterly. "Right now the only thing we can do is hope that he is merely inspecting his territory. If that is the case, then he should leave us alone."

"I don't know why you're all so freaked out," Amethyst stated. "We've fought giant monsters before."

"Amethyst, you've never faced what we are about to!" Pearl lashed out angrily.

"Alright, geez, chill out!" Amethyst retorted. "What's our next move gonna be?"

Garnet was silent as she though of a way to walk away from the upcoming scenario intact. One on one, none of them stood a chance. Even if they all fused together, their chances of survival were still almost zilch.

"We need to place the laser light cannons around the temple," Garnet stated as she marched towards the crystal gateway. "If worst comes to worst, we can use them against him."

"And if those fail?" Pearl asked nervously.

Garnet grimaced as a chill ran up her spine.

"Pray that they don't."

* * *

The ocean offered little resistance against the mighty kaiju as he made his way towards the invader's scent. The water felt different in this part of his domain.  
It was warmer and clearer, but the water smelt different. As the colossal saurian swam further, he spotted what appeared to be the ruins of a massive spire.  
The spire reeked of the Gem invaders. Whatever it's purposes was, it didn't matter now. Now the spire was just another obstacle in the king's way.  
Godzilla growled and thrashed his body, propelling himself forward. Godzilla slammed his shoulder into the spire and forced his way through it.  
The ancient spire cracked and buckled as it collapsed over Godzilla's body. Godzilla let out a short roar as he continued on his hunt.  
He was so close now he could practically taste his target. As long as one of those gem invaders lived, the earth was at their mercy.  
They would strip it and hollow it out like parasites, slowly draining it of it's life force. Not if Godzilla had anything to say about it.  
This was his world, his territory, his kingdom.  
With a purposeful grimace, Godzilla began to ascend to the surface as the Lunar Sea Spire crumbled to the seafloor in a cloud of silt and sediment.  
Nothing was going to stop him, not until he was certain that no one would bother him. Maybe then he would get the rest he so desired.  
It wasn't easy being the king.

* * *

Steven and Connie were riding on top of Lion's back. Connie was holding on to Steven as he tried to steer the giant pink cat.

"Steven, my house is that way!" Connie shouted as they ran up on of the many cliffs that overlooked the city.

"We aren't going to your house!" Steven shouted back. "The Gems are up to something, and I wanna know what!"

Suddenly, Lion stopped and threw the two children off of his back.

"Ow, what gives, Lion?" Steven asked as he rubbed his back.

Lion was facing towards the ocean with his teeth bared and his back arched in a predatory manner. A deep low growl rumbled out of Lion as he faced an unseen threat.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Steven asked as he gently patted the big cat's mane. "You seem spooked."

Lion let out a load snarl as he took a few steps back.

"Okay, okay, calm down boy," Steven exclaimed, startled by Lion's sudden aggressiveness. "You can take us to Connie's in a little bit, but first I wanna see what the Gems are hiding from me."

Steven reached into his back pack and pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked down at the temple. Everything looked normal at first, until he spotted Garnet and Amethyst dragging out his mother's laser light cannons.

"What do they need those for?!" Steven asked aloud as gripped the binoculars tightly in his hands.

Suddenly a huge flock of seagulls flew overhead, away from the ocean.

"Steven...what is that?" Connie asked as she pointed out towards the sea.

Far out in the ocean, Steven could see what appeared to be three rows of jagged rocks rushing towards the beach. The water slowly began to break into a spray of white foam as something began to push itself out of the water.

"I don't know, Connie. But whatever it is, it's huge!" Steven exclaimed with a nervous shake in his voice.

Suddenly, the creature that the ocean had kept hidden revealed itself to the sleepy beach side city.

* * *

With a mighty roar, Godzilla made his presence to the world known. All three-hundred feet of his body was rippling with fury as the sea water ran down his hide. He inhaled the fresh air and let out a pleased growl. The air was sweet and clean. He personally preferred the ocean as is was quieter. The scent of the invaders was strongest here. There was no hiding from him.

* * *

"Holy crap! That thing is huge!" Amethyst exclaimed as she began to enter full freak out mode. "And we have to fight that thing?!"

"Do not fire upon him!" Garnet ordered. "We still don't know what he wants! If he doesn't see us as a threat, then there is a chance he will return home!"

"Garnet, if things go badly, we can use Opal to lure him away from the temple," Pearl stated as she gazed at the approaching kaiju. "Do you have any idea where a weak spot might be?"

"If it comes down to us having to fire at him, we need to aim for his eyes," Garnet shouted over the rumbling of the ground.

"Guys, whats it doing?!" Amethyst shouted as she stared in awe at the titan.

* * *

Godzilla let out a curious growl. This city was small, too small. There were hardly any buildings worth crushing.  
The one building that stood out to him was the giant statue of a multi-armed woman built into the cliff side.  
He scanned the beach and spotted three more invaders. They were so small, it was funny to him. It didn't take him long to connect the dots.  
The statue belonged to them. It was a temple that glorified someone other than him, built on his territory. This was an insult that couldn't go unpunished.  
His dorsal spines began to glow a dull blue. It started at the tip of his tail and quickly went up the rest of his spine, growing in brightness and intensity.  
If actions could be translated into words, the only words that would translate what Godzilla was saying would be as followed.

"Fuck your temple!"

With a bright flash of blue light, Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath, swiftly decapitating the Crystal Temple.  
As the temple's head hit the ground, Godzilla let out a long roar.  
The King of the Monsters had returned.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of crumbling stone and rock deafened the Crystal Gems to everything else around them. In the blink of an eye, their precious temple had been decapitated. The temple's head hit the ground and rolled along the beach before finally stopping in front of the three Gems.  
Luck alone was the only thing that had kept the head from crumbling into dust.  
A black pillar of smoke rose from the headless temple as the scorched earth continued to burn.

"Oh, it is on now, lizard breath!" Amethyst shrieked in anger as she summoned her whip and charged the titan.

Garnet grabbed Amethyst and kept her from doing something she would greatly regret. Attacking Godzilla on her own was suicide.

"Amethyst, Pearl, you two fuse into Opal!" Garnet ordered as she pried a very frightened Pearl off of her back. "Use her arrows to lure him away from the temple. He is big but slow, use Opal's speed to your advantage."

"But Garnet...even with Opal, you don't really expect us to be able stop that _thing,_ do you?!" Pearl asked as she tried to stop herself from shaking. "You and I both know how much damage he can take. Remember during the Galaxy Wars? The Home world Gems struck him with a Shooting Star and even that only served to anger him further!"

"He did what?!" Amethyst shouted in disbelief. "That's like walking off an atomic bomb!"

"Listen, I know this looks bad! But we have to keep him away from Steven!" Garnet ordered sternly as she shook her comrades to regain their composure. "Do that, and maybe he will lose interest and return home!"

Pearl and Amethyst finally managed to collect them selves and steeled their resolve. They were expendable, Steven was not.

"Alright...we'll do it for Steven," Pearl stated with melancholy. She knew that the chances of any of them surviving were nearly nonexistent.

"Yeah, for Steven!" Amethyst shouted as she tried her best to get herself hyped up for the fight.

As Amethyst and Pearl began their fusion dance, Garnet turned and stared intensely up at Godzilla.

 _If only Rose was here._ Garnet thought bitterly as she glared up at the primordial colossus.

* * *

Godzilla's fiery eyes scanned the land before him. With the temple in ruins, the King let out a low growl of satisfaction.  
His attention drifted towards the small city that sat next to the coast. There were no skyscrapers, no towers, and most importantly, no nuclear reactors.  
He had hoped that at least he could grab a quick meal before he returned home, but sadly that wouldn't be the case. The city wasn't worth destroying.  
As he weighed the pros and cons of simply returning to ocean floor to sleep, a strange scent caught his attention.  
The scent was that of a human, but there was something oddly familiar about it.  
He couldn't quite put his claw on it, but he felt like he was forgetting something important.  
Before he could think further on the matter, he felt several bursts of energy blast against his hide.  
As he turned to face the source of the attacks, he was pelted by more energy blasts. He looked down towards the beach and spotted a new invader.  
This invader had four arms, was a pale purple in color, had white lavender colored hair, and she was wielding a bow.  
He let out a low growl which was answered with another volley of blue energy arrows. The attacks, while not painful in the slightest, were irritating.  
His atomic breath would be a waste of energy. The King decided that he would simply crush the four armed archer.  
If she would stand still that is...

* * *

Opal fired as fast as her four arms could move. She quickly realized that her attacks were hardly doing any form of damage. They only served to pester the titan.  
With the grace of a ballerina, Opal moved and darted across the water's surface as she fired her arrows.  
The idea was to keep moving and make it as hard as possible for the creature to get a lock on her position.  
She knew she wouldn't survive against a direct hit from the creature's atomic breath. But Garnet's plan seemed to be working.  
Slowly but surly, Opal began to lure the kaiju away from the coast line.

* * *

Garnet let out a relieved sigh as the lumbering behemoth waded after her comrade. Godzilla might have been nigh unstoppable, but he was easily distracted. Eventually he would grow bored with Opal and return to the sea floor. Everything was going according to plan.  
Or so Garnet thought. A loud roar was followed by Lion teleporting with Steven on his back.  
Before she could say anything, Steven inhaled and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"IF EVERY PORK CHOP WERE PERFECT, WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOT DOGS!"

With a loud hum and pink glow, the Quartizine Trio cannons all activated and aimed at the mighty kaiju's back.

"STEVEN NO!" Garnet shouted. But it was too late.

With a blinding flash of pink light, the Quartizine Trio unleashed their fury. The pink laser beams struck against Godzilla's neck and exploded in a ball of energy.  
But once the pink aura faded, the Gems found that the attack had done nothing.  
There were no burns, no marks, nothing to indicate that they had even done anything to the giant.  
Rose Quartz' most powerful weapon had done nothing.

* * *

Godzilla turned his head back towards the temple and growled. Attacking him with his back turned was a cowardly tactic.  
Cowardice was insulting and needed to be answered for. With his anger now refueled, the King of the Monsters shifted his body back towards the temple.  
He failed to notice that his tail had struck the four armed archer with enough force to send her rocketing back towards the temple with the rest of the invaders.  
As he continued towards the temple, another volley of pink laser beams swept across his body. He let out an annoyed roar as the cannons fired in rapid volleys.  
Finally, he had had more than he could stand. Those cannons needed to be silenced!  
His dorsal spines began to glow bright blue as he readied an attack of his own.

* * *

The Gems knew this was the end of the line. Even if they tried to run, they would still be caught in the blast.  
As the blinding blue light of their impending doom flashed towards them, a dazzling pink light flashed.  
Standing with his shield raised was the young half gem Steven. With his mother's shield raised, Steven braced for the impact, and boy did he feel it.  
Even with his mother's shield, the full brunt of the attack smashed against him like tidal wave of primordial wrath.  
He could feel his skin burning and the legs weakening as he strained to keep his shield from breaking.  
Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all braced against the shield with Steven as the sand around them began to melt.  
After what felt like an eternity, the shield reflected the attack; back towards it's sender.

* * *

Godzilla felt his skin burn as his own attack was used against him. Bits of skin flew off and he roared in pain. He was confused.  
What force on earth could possibly reflect his attack? This angered him further.  
As Godzilla's spines lit up with another atomic blast at the ready, he smelled the familiar scent again. The scent was coming from the human child.  
That's when he remembered where he had smelt that scent before. It was the scent of a Crystal Gem named Rose Quartz.  
But why did the human child smell like her?

* * *

The Gems were all huddled together as the colossal monster lowered it's head.  
Steven was petrified as the monster's massive nostrils flared and was thrown back by the force of the creature exhaling.  
He was being sniffed by the King of the Monsters himself.  
Suddenly, Godzilla's gigantic maw opened as his tongue slide across Steven and the rest of the Gems, covering them in a thick layer of mucus.

"Uhgg! He licked us!" Amethyst groaned as she whipped the slime off of her face.

"That's a good sign," Garnet responded as she removed her slime coated shades.

"How is this a good sign?!" Pearl asked as she trembled, unable to think with the sheer amount of filth she was covered in.

"It means that he finally remembers us," Garnet stated, now much calmer than before. "More precisely, he remembers Rose."

"D-did my Mom fight this critter?" Steven stuttered, still terrified out of his mind.

"No," Garnet responded. "She reasoned with him. She convinced him that she was not a threat to his domain."

"How?" Amethyst asked as she pulled a clump of mucus out of her hair. "This guy isn't the most reasonable of people!"

"Rose loved this planet, and everything that lives on it," Garnet stated. "This creature is a prehistoric alpha predator. He has survived every mass extinction event. He is as much a part of this world as everything else. When Rose lead the rebellion against the Home world Gems, he responded by attacking both sides of the conflict. He viewed us as invaders...which we were..."

"He was just defending his home," Steven muttered as he raised his hand up Godzilla's massive snout.

Godzilla snorted and growled as if he was saying, "Don't touch me, worm!" which brought Steven back to reality.

"Rose never tried to tame him. She respected him too much," Garnet stated as she left the frightened half gem cling to her. "She said that he was this planet's natural defender. Rose promised him that so long as she remained, no harm would come to his kingdom."

"So why did he attack us?" Amethyst asked, still wary of the titan.

Garnet shrugged her shoulders.

"He is old," she stated flatly. "He must have forgotten about us. That is until Steven showed up."

"Old but spry..." Pearl groaned as she rubbed her sore muscles.

* * *

As the tiny Gems continued their discussion, Godzilla began to grow bored. Now that he was aware that these were not the same Gems that had awakened him, he had no reason to linger. With a low growl, Godzilla rose himself to full height and began to move back out towards the ocean. The ground trembled as he marched into the deep blue waters of Beach City. He was tired, all this fuss, just because people wouldn't let him sleep. He looked back at the temple.  
It was wrecked, he had reached his minimal quota of property damage.  
Before he finally submerged himself within the cool darkness of the ocean, he let out on last earsplitting, window shattering, heart stopping roar for the whole world to hear. Once he was sure his message had been heard, the King of the Monsters slowly slipped back beneath the waves.

* * *

Amethyst let out a loud groan as she fell forward into the scorched sands.

Pearl crumpled into a tired heap on the ground.

Garnet fell backwards like a collapsing stone pillar.

"We got lucky..." she stated tiredly.

"Indeed..." Pearl sighed. "Who was it that fired the laser cannons?"

Steven was silent as he realized how much he done goofed.

"Steven, you're grounded..."

* * *

 _And there you have it folks! If it seems like they got off too easy, that's because they did.  
Lets face it. Godzilla vs the Crystal Gems._ _They wouldn't stand a chance.  
The moral of these story, don't piss off the King of the Monsters!  
Stay classy.  
_


End file.
